


Sensations

by angelofthequeers



Series: Oneshots [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath fluff, Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean being a sap, Fluff, Hair stroking, I have a thing for bath fluff, It's just beautiful okay?, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: Cas has never had a bath before. There's no reason to, what with him being an angel, and it isn't until Dean suggests that they have one that he discovers just how enjoyable they can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Blame my best friend for this. Also, I’m nodding off as I write so it’s probably not my best work, but I wanted to give her some quick fluff.

Despite his keen angelic senses, Cas is caught off-guard when Dean seems to suddenly materialise behind him, and he jumps when strong arms loosely encircle his neck, forearms resting on his shoulders. After realising that it’s only Dean, he melts into the embrace.

“Hello, Dean,” he says, not looking away from his book. Dean seems to disapprove of this because a moment later, the man leans down so that his lips are brushing Cas’ ear. Cas shivers at the hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Wanna have a bath with me, angel?” Dean’s voice is low and sultry and Cas shivers again as warmth surges through him.

“Are you attempting to seduce me, Dean?” he asks, carefully marking his place in his book. One thing he’s learned about Dean is that the man has a very healthy sexual appetite and when he’s feeling intense lust for Cas, there’s not much the angel can do to dissuade him. Not that Cas really ever wants to say no. Dean had been his very first sexual encounter and after sleeping with Dean the first time, he can’t get enough of the man. He hadn’t seen the point in sex until he’d had sex with Dean, and he still may not see sex as the ‘ultimate act of love’ but it’s still a very enjoyable and pleasurable activity.

“For once? No,” Dean admits, his voice still low. “Just want a bath with you. That okay?”

Cas ducks out of Dean’s arms so that he can get up from his chair and lean in to kiss Dean. Dean makes a happy little sound and cups Cas’ face, the skin under his fingers practically tingling.

“C’mon,” Dean grins. He grabs Cas’ hand and tugs him towards the bathroom, where there’s a bath that Cas has never seen the need to use before. He only ever showers with Dean, with half of their showers ending in rushed handjobs and blowjobs, and he’s eager to see what it’s like to lie submerged in hot water with Dean, cuddling close to him.

“This seems like a waste of water,” Cas comments as the bath fills with steaming water. Dean just smirks over his shoulder.

“Not much more than we use in our showers,” he points out, pulling his T-shirt off. Cas’ eyes immediately roam over his torso. The angel has seen Dean’s whole body many times before but the thrill of seeing it never lessens. “Well? Get outta those clothes, sunshine.”

Cas doesn’t need to be told twice. He makes quick work of his clothes – not using his mojo, because Dean hates it when he doesn’t get to see Cas stripping – and then the bath is soon full and Dean’s climbing in and sitting down with a content sigh. The grin he shoots at Cas warms the angel’s heart. He’d give anything to see that smile on Dean’s face all the time and he suspects that Dean knows this, though he’s not entirely sure. Then again, Dean is a lot more perceptive than he gives the man credit for.

“You waitin’ for an engraved invitation?” Dean asks. Cas just rolls his eyes – a habit he’s picked up from both Winchesters – and steps into the hot water. He sits down between Dean’s legs, groaning happily as the heat envelops him, and rests against Dean’s body, his head lolling against Dean’s shoulder and collar.

“You were right, Dean,” he slurs. “This sensation is…overwhelmingly pleasant.”

Dean laughs quietly in his ear and brushes a kiss against Cas’ temple.

“I’m always right, Cas,” he says smugly, resting his hands on Cas’ stomach in a loose embrace. Cas just hits him sluggishly before folding his hands over Dean’s, eyelids fluttering.

“Do you want to have sex?” he yawns softly.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re totally up for it,” Dean replies with a snort. “Look at you, snoozing like a cat. I just…wanted to sit with you for a bit. Quietly. Just for no reason. No sex, no…anything.”

A faint sliver of guilt rests in Cas’ belly at his assumptions that all Dean ever wants is sex. He decides to apologise for his short-sightedness by turning his head and pressing lazy kisses to whatever skin he can reach, and this apology seems to work because Dean practically melts under him.

Cas drifts off at some point, so he isn’t sure how long he and Dean just recline there in the bath, simply enjoying the feel of each other’s bare skin without any pressure to take it further, Dean softly stroking his dark hair with his nose buried in it. He’s only jolted out his dreamy, relaxed state by the realisation that he’s starting to shiver in the cooling water. Cas isn’t the biggest fan of cold, but he’s started to feel more…human since allowing himself to feel sensations such as temperature variations. He still doesn’t feel the same as he imagines humans feel, but it’s close enough for him.

“Alright, angel, c’mon,” Dean says, gently pushing his arm. “Time to get out now.”

Cas doesn’t want to get out. He’s comfortable, snuggled up to Dean like this.

“Don’t want to,” he mumbles. “Like cuddling you.”

Dean groans.

“Don’t call it that,” he says. “ _Cuddling_. Dean Winchester doesn’t cuddle. But if you get out, we can go lie in bed naked together. It’ll be better ‘cause there’s no cold water.”

Cas heaves a massive, fake-exasperated sigh.

“Fine,” he says. “I suppose that is an acceptable compromise.”

He reluctantly drags himself up and out of the bath, where he dries himself off with a thought so that Dean can’t pull his favourite trick of ensnaring Cas in a towel and rubbing him dry gleefully. Dean pouts when he turns after draining the bath and sees that Cas is dry but he doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to grab a towel from the nearby cupboard and dry himself.

“Can we go to bed now?” Cas complains. Dean grins and drops the towel on the bathroom tiles.

“See, that’s what I like to hear,” he say approvingly, taking Cas’ hand and leading him to their bedroom. Once Cas is well and truly wrapped up in blankets and resting his head on Dean’s chest, he sighs happily and allows himself to relax. He isn’t sure how he got so lucky as to have Dean reciprocate his love and want to pursue a romantic relationship with him, but he thanks the heavens every day for allowing him this happiness. Well, not the heavens specifically. He does believe in free will and not higher powers guiding him to his destiny, after all.

“You were right, Dean,” Cas murmurs. “I love baths if that’s what it feels like to have one with you.”

Dean doesn’t reply but he does press a kiss to Cas’ head and run his fingers through the angel’s hair. A small smile crossing his lips, Cas closes his eyes and just relishes the privilege of _feeling_.


End file.
